


The Lost Rise of Skywalker Screenplay (Novelization)

by Galactic_Enantiomers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Enantiomers/pseuds/Galactic_Enantiomers
Summary: I originally wrote this fix-it fic in a screenplay format, which can be found here:  https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RgYtruoGcF7YQdsF5KOWvXJXcL407wsg/view?usp=sharing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Lost Rise of Skywalker Screenplay (Novelization)

It is a time full of fear. While continuing its zealous search for any remaining dissension, the FIRST ORDER has established a totalitarian regime across hundreds of star systems.

Anyone suspected to be connected with the rebels is imprisoned immediately, never to be seen again. With depleted resources and numbers, the RESISTANCE faces its darkest hour.

A transmission has been received from the planet Dergbeth, one that promises hope for a much-needed alliance. A team has been dispatched to proceed with the negotiations...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fix-it fic in a screenplay format, which can be found here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RgYtruoGcF7YQdsF5KOWvXJXcL407wsg/view?usp=sharing


End file.
